


Entree

by romanticalgirl



Series: A La Carte [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Entree

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2000

Willow trailed her hand along the shelf as she looked over the bottles and bags that covered it. There had to be something.  
"Mickleen!" The shop's new proprietor cried out happily. Willow moved into the main aisle to see a short, fat man struggling with an armload of boxes.

Rushing forward to help, she grabbed the boxes from his hands and set them on the counter.

"Why thank ye, me lady." His soft Irish lilt brought a smile to Willow's face. "I have some more out in me car, if ye'd like to wait?"

"I can help," she offered, following him out to his car. She grabbed another stack of boxes and carried them in, repeating the process until the small car was empty. "Wow, this is quite the collection."

"I specialize in the arcane. Books of magic and sorcery, foretelling and prophecy." He grinned widely. "But I doubt a lovely, young girl like you is into that sort of thing."

"Willow's one of my finest customers, Mickleen, so don't go insulting her."

Willow smiled. "Will you be here all day?"

"Most of, young lady."

"Great. I have some other errands to run but I'll be back. I have a friend with a birthday coming up. I have a feeling you'll have the perfect gift for him."

*****  
Ethan cast a sideways glance at his companion as they walked toward the magic shop, unable to hide his smile. He seemed to be smiling a lot today. They'd had breakfast at some out of the way restaurant, pretending for all that they were worth that they were just two friends. His smile widened. Perhaps that's exactly what they were.

"What are you grinning about, Ethan? You look like the bloody Cheshire Cat." Giles found he couldn't be angry. Had no actual desire to be angry.

"Just musing on the fact that we're almost friends again." He sighed. "I've missed you Ripper."

Giles shook his head. "I think your breakfast has clouded your thinking. You eat like an American."

"Well, we can't all be so bloody faithful to the mother country. I swear Rupert, if there was ever a poster boy for the homeland…" he stopped, his arm reaching out to halt Giles' steps. "Well, if it isn't your little witch."

A rush of heat ran through Giles' body as he remembered Ethan's hands and talk of Willow. "You had to bring her into it, didn't you?" he muttered. "Christ Ethan, I have to be around them all every day."

"Ah, but she's the only one that bothers you, isn't she?" He laughed aloud as Willow walked off in the other direction. "Don't worry, Rupert, you're safe. And maybe if you're lucky I'll sate you enough this evening that you won't have to worry about getting aroused when you lean over her shoulder and stare at her breasts...er, the computer."

"You mean if you get lucky." Giles smirked and walked purposefully to the magic store.

"Yes, I suppose I do."

*****  
Willow hurried through her errands, intent on getting back to the magic shop. She'd seen several volumes that looked like something that Giles would like and she wanted to get something that would surprise him for his birthday. Of course, the Scooby gang was going in on a new tie - something he probably didn't need - but she wanted to get him something special.

And she didn't want to analyze why.

The shop was crowded when she returned; something about the Hellmouth drew people to places like this for answers or help. Her eye traveled to the table covered with books and the two men standing by it. She couldn't help but stare at them. Both were fit, wearing tight, worn jeans and long sleeved shirts. The thinner of the two men had his shirt untucked, but the other didn't, showing off the smooth curve of his behind. Willow caught her breath and walked forward.

What was it with her and older men?

"It's not that bad of a price," the thinner man allowed. "And you think it has what you need?"

"Mmmm."

Willow stood slightly behind the quiet one and leaned around him. She pressed her arm against his hip as she grabbed a random book off the table. "Sorry," she mumbled, pulling away. He didn't respond, so she glanced through the book. Nope. Giles already had this one.

"Hello, me lady."

Willow smiled and nodded.

"I think I have something that you'd be interested in. Jonesy told me what ya look for, so I set this one aside." He pulled a thick, leather bound tome from under the table and held it out to her. She caught her breath. Giles had been looking for this for ages.

She reached out for it just as the man beside her did. His hand covered hers. Willow turned to look up at him as he turned to her. "Giles!"

"Willow!?" The rush of heat was back, magnified by the simple touch. "What…why…"

She looked past him at his companion. "Ethan Rayne!" She dropped the book and ran out of the shop, intent on finding a phone to call Buffy.

"Fuck." Ethan whispered.

"To put it mildly." Giles turned to the bookseller. "Could you hold this for her? She'll want it, I'm sure. I have to go find her." He started out of the store, Ethan at his heels. "I'm not sure it's such a good idea for you to be with me when I find her."

"I'll duck out of sight. She'll never know I'm there."

Giles saw a flash of red disappearing into the coffee shop and jogged across the street to catch her. She was hiding in the hall next to the bathrooms, pretending to be on the phone. He came up behind her and pressed the button down. Taking the receiver from her, he hung it up and gently turned her around. "Talk to me."

"That was Ethan."

"Yes."

"You don't like Ethan. We don't like Ethan. He does bad things. Always."

"Not always," Giles wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "Most of the time, yes, but I assure you he's being on his best behavior. And I've been with him since he got into town, so he isn't making trouble. I promise."

"What…what are you guys doing?"

"Shopping for books." He tilted her chin so that she was looking at his face instead of his chest. "What are you up to?"

"Well, I guess the surprise is sort of ruined. I was shopping for your birthday." She managed a weak smile.

"I thought I was getting a tie this year."

She smiled in earnest. "Well, you are. But I wanted to get something from just me." Her green eyes shone with delight. "And I did. Well, I almost did. Did you see it?"

"First edition." He smiled down at her, conscious only of his heart beating in his chest. "And far too expensive for a gift."

Disappointment flooded her features. "But…but it's something you want."

"There are many things that I want that I'm not going to get, Willow."

"Like what?" Her voice was a husky whisper. He stared down at her, his whole being focused on her lips as her tongue darted out to moisten them.

Giles groaned deep in his throat and bent his head. Capturing her lips with his own, he pulled her to him. Willow gasped as he brought her body flush with his, the hard press of his erection tight against her thigh. Taking advantage of her surprise, he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Willow's hands rose tentatively and wrapped around Giles' neck. He slipped his arms around her waist and lifted her slightly, his tongue still exploring the welcoming heat of her mouth.

"Well, I see that she's forgiven you for shopping with me." Ethan drawled.

Willow pushed away from Giles and backed up against the wall once again. Giles muttered a soft curse. "Willow, come and have lunch with us. We'll explain and…" he blushed as he realized she was staring at his mouth, her hand softly touching her own lips. "…and see if we can put your mind at rest. I promise that Ethan's not up to any mischief this time around."

"Let me…I'll be right back." She ducked into the restroom.

"I wouldn't go that far, Ripper," he whispered as he pressed up behind him. His hand smoothed over Giles' ass and squeezed lightly. "I sense a great deal of trouble right around the bend."

"We're in public," Giles hissed.

"I know. Exciting isn't it?" He moved his hand over his hip to cup Giles' erection. "She gets to you more than even I do, I think."

Giles stepped away from Ethan's warm hand and took a deep breath. "I don't want to frighten her, Ethan. So please, for the sake of our…friendship? Please, don't do anything…"

"Naughty?" He grinned. "Don't worry, Ripper. I'll be on my best behavior. The kind of behavior that gets me jobs that don't involve the supernatural. Your sweet, little virgin will never know how truly corrupt you are."

*****  
Willow heard the door snap shut behind her and collapsed against it. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she couldn't seem to stop shaking. He'd kissed her. A slow smile spread across her face. He'd kissed her and been seriously turned on by it.

A nervous giggle escaped her and she clapped her hand over her mouth. She moved to the mirror and stared at herself. "Okay, Rosenberg, you have an opportunity here that you may never get again." Her soft whisper seemed to echo in the tiled room. "Giles is out there. Wanting you. Wanting to kiss you and touch you and…" her blush was like a living thing. She closed her eyes and reminded herself of the dream she'd had the night before. She and Giles had been researching at his house and she'd fallen asleep and he'd carried her up to his bed… Her eyes snapped open. She was no vixen, but she knew desire when she felt it.

And he'd definitely been feeling desire.

She imagined how it would feel to have him touch her, to slide inside her… Willow shivered and turned on the water. Splashing some on her face, she tried to cool down, but the image wouldn't leave her.

This was going to be an interesting lunch.

*****  
Willow stepped out of the restroom, a nervous smile on her face. "Okay. Lunch. Where? Here?"

"I know a wonderful little restaurant right outside of town." Ethan gestured to the front of the coffee shop. "My car's at Rupert's house though, so we'll have to go there." He led the way out, leaving Willow and Giles to follow.

"Why is his car at your house?" She whispered.

"We had to leave it somewhere. He picked me up this morning." Giles stared straight ahead, knowing he couldn't look at her and lie. And after that kiss, he wasn't sure he could look at her without kissing her again. "I think…I'm…we should talk."

"We will." She reached over and squeezed his hand quickly before pulling away and moving ahead to join Ethan.

"Gods, I need a cold shower."

*****  
Ethan's Lotus brought an admiring whistle from Willow as she eyed it lovingly. "Wow, a James Bond car. Giles, how come you don't have a James Bond car?"

"Because I am a librarian." He reminded her, trying to ignore the swell of jealousy he felt. It was only Ethan's car, after all. "We really should go get my car. You can actually fit three people in it."

"She can sit on your lap. We're not going that far." Ethan bit his lip to keep from laughing at the expression on Rupert's face. "Unless you'd like to drive? I'd be more than happy to have her on my lap."

Willow grabbed Giles' hand and pulled him down so she could whisper in his ear. "I don't want to sit on his lap, Giles. I don't trust him."

This day was taking on hellish proportions. He had a raging hard-on and it seemed every movement Willow made was done specifically to make it worse. "All right. My lap it is." He sank into the car seat and closed his eyes.

Willow met Ethan's gaze over the roof of the car. He held her eyes with his own, smiling in satisfaction. "Getting in?" he asked.

She didn't respond, simply climbed in the car and shut the door behind her.

Giles was thankful his jeans were tight enough to keep his body in check. Admittedly, there was a very prominent bulge, but at least, unlike his slacks, no actual protrusion. He took a deep breath as her body connected with his, her round firm bottom wiggling until she was comfortable. He bit back a groan of pleasure, worried when it came out sounding like a strangled cry.

She turned slightly, her ass pressing up against his erection. "Are you all right? Am I too heavy?"

"No," he cleared his throat in an effort to get his voice back to normal. "Not at all."

She smiled and turned back around, but kept her body tight to his. She leaned back slightly, her body resting against him. Her head fell back so that it was lying on his shoulder, her warm breath caressing his ear. "Let me know if I get to be too much for you."

Ethan opened his door and got in. Starting the car, he glanced over at them. Rupert looked like he was in pain. The witch was pressed to him so tightly, had they been naked, they'd be going at it like rabbits. This was turning out to be a wonderful day.

*****  
Willow pressed her thighs together in a desperate effort to relieve some of the tension building between them. Her overactive imagination was reliving her dream, fueled by the heat of Giles' body. It was like a furnace, warming her and his erection was pressed tightly against her bottom. Her short skirt rested at mid-thigh and his hand lay just below the material, his thumb absently rubbing her bare flesh. She struggled to breathe and moved again, aching for some sort of release. She blushed furiously as his erection pressed even harder into her.

Giles heard her soft whimper and wanted to join her. She was wriggling like a kitten and he wasn't sure just how much more he could stand. She was rubbing his cock with every movement and, even through the denim, it was enough to push him to the edge. "Willow, please stop moving," he begged in a breathy whisper.

"Can't," she mumbled.

He slid his hand higher up her thigh, moving it between her legs. She parted them slightly giving him better access to her. He touched the wet material of her panties and buried his head on her shoulder. Dipping his fingers beneath the satin, he found her clit easily. She bit her lip as he touched her, but couldn't manage to hold back her soft moan.

Pulling over to the side of the road, Ethan turned sideways in his seat and watched. One of Rupert's hands was hidden under her skirt and the other was wrapped around her waist. Her head was thrown back, her eyes closed and her body trembling.

Giles rubbed her clitoris with his thumb, sliding two fingers deep inside her wet channel. The position was awkward, but her acceptance and arousal made it all worthwhile. His hips thrust against her ass and he wished desperately to be inside her.

Willow was digging her fingernails into Giles' thighs, teetering on the edge of her orgasm, when she felt the warm breath against her neck. The other side of her neck. She opened her eyes to see Ethan staring back at her, a wicked glint in his eyes. "Can I play too?" He moved forward and captured her lips in a carnal kiss. His tongue invaded her, much as Giles' fingers were doing. Her resolve slipped, and she climaxed, her hand pressed to the back of Ethan's head, holding his mouth to hers as she screamed.

*****  
Willow collapsed back with a soft cry. Her whole body was shaking with release and excitement. "Oh…oh my."

Ethan caught Rupert's look, returning it with wide, innocent eyes. "Well, I'm afraid you two look a bit worse for wear. I can't have you going into a nice respectable restaurant that way. What do you say I call ahead and have something made up for us. We'll take it back to your place, Rupert, and explain our little…shopping trip to the lovely lady."

"I'm not really that hungry," Willow began.

"You will be." Ethan started the car and pulled back onto the road.

Giles raised one hand to cover his closed eyes. This was by far the most frustrating day of his life. He took a deep breath and inhaled the musky scent of her sex that clung to his fingers. This simply was not happening. He should have known better than to accept anything from Ethan, especially anything that involved wine or women. Now he'd been done in by both.

"Giles? Are you all right?" Willow turned slightly so that she was sitting sideways across his lap. She touched her fingers to the hand covering his eyes and blushed at the dampness. "I'm…I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" His eyes snapped open. "Whatever for?"

"What happened. I couldn't help…" tears began leaking from her eyes.

"Willow, don't apologize. I'm…honored that I…excite you." He blushed. "Surprised, but honored."

"And I excite you, don't I?" She pressed a hand to his erection. "Do you always get this when I'm around?"

"Most of the time." He admitted.

"Well, here we are," Ethan could barely hide his smile. "I'll just run in. You two behave, please. We are, after all, in public."

*****  
Willow ran her finger over Giles' lips. He opened them, sucking it inside. She giggled softly. "We should probably talk."

He wrapped his hand around hers to remove it from his mouth. "Yes, I suppose we should. I'll start. Should I apologize for kissing you? I know that you're dating…Oz."

"I've wondered what it would be like to have you kiss me since the first day I saw you." Willow admitted with a smile. "What…what about you?"

"I don't think we have enough time in the world to discuss exactly how long I've wanted you, my love."

"And Ethan?"

Raising an eyebrow, he shrugged. "Well, that's just about as complicated. I think that will be easier to explain when he's here to defend himself. And keep me to the unbiased truth."

Willow nodded, lost in thought. "Okay. But I'd better get an explanation."

"Willow, I doubt very seriously that I could deny you anything."

"You know, I'm going to remember that."

"I'm hoping."

*****  
Ethan watched as she settled into Rupert's arms. He wanted to be very sure they were on good terms before he got back in the car with them. His stomach growled, making up his mind for him. "Right. Food first. Then we'll think about the fucking."

He climbed into the car, catching Rupert's eye as he did so. The green eyes sparkled with warmth, filling Ethan with satisfaction. "Well. Home?"

Willow nodded. "Home."

*****  
Ethan walked around to the passenger's side and helped Willow from the car. She smoothed the line of her skirt blushing as she felt the wetness on the material. "Don't worry, love. It'll dry."

Giles climbed out as well. Willow noticed the small stain on his jeans as well. Her eyes widened as she realized what the stain must be. Suddenly it seemed huge and she blushed. Trying desperately to cover her embarrassment, she stamped her foot playfully. "Damn. I finally see you in something other than tweed and I ruin it."

"Not ruined, love. I'll just have to take them off."

"Oh." She smiled. "In that case, I'm awfully glad I did it."

"Me too," Ethan added. He grabbed the bags of food and headed for the apartment. "Coming?"

Willow grinned back at Giles and followed Ethan eagerly. Sighing, Rupert shut the car door and did the same, certain that the day was going to be far more interesting than Ethan's earlier promise had made it seem.

*****  
Willow sat on the edge of the couch, spreading the food out onto the table. Ethan watched her hands moving, wondering how they would feel against his flesh. Shaking his head, he walked up behind Rupert and rested his hands on his shoulders. "You should change into something more comfortable."

Ethan's body was in a state similar to his own. "Shouldn't you do the same?"

"If I go upstairs with you now, Ripper, the little girl's going to get awfully lonely." Ethan's voice was soft in his ear. "And I don't know that she's ready for both of us quite yet."

"Isn't that why you want her here?"

He pulled away slightly, kissing the back of Giles' neck. "Don't you?" Giles bent his head forward, giving in to Ethan's touch. "But I thought we might ease her into it. Although, from her reaction in the car, it's not going to take near as long as I'd feared."

"Will you two stop whispering about me?" Willow finished setting out the food and looked back at them both. "We'll eat and you can explain your…relationship to me. After that…well, we'll see." She stood up. "I'll be right back."

The two men watched for a moment as she disappeared into the downstairs bathroom. Giles shook his head. "I'm going to change. Don't make me regret trusting you, Ethan."

"I'll be the picture of chivalry." He smiled and winked. "Don't worry, Ripper, I think your little witch is more than enough to handle me."

Giles went upstairs to change out of his jeans, his ear straining for sound coming from below. He laughed to himself. He hadn't come that close to an orgasm while still dressed in ages. Tossing the jeans in a corner he looked around for something non-librarian-y. Giving it up as something of a lost cause, he opened the bottom drawer of his dresser and pulled out a pair of dark blue silk pajamas. He slipped them on, relishing the feel of the material against his skin. Shrugging out of his shirt, he slid the top on as well. It buttoned to the top, but he left a light sprinkling of chest hair showing.

Ethan had always liked that.

Giles promptly buttoned the shirt up to the top button and threw on his full-length robe for good measure. Now was not the time to be thinking about what Ethan liked. He headed back downstairs pausing briefly when he first saw them. Willow was sitting in the chair he'd seduced Ethan in and Ethan was sprawled on the couch.

This was a monumentally stupid idea. He should get Willow out of the house and back to her own home before something happened. Before he allowed something to happen. Before he made something happen. She looked up then, catching him watching them. Something was different.

Ethan noticed where she was looking and turned around. Giles swore under his breath. Ethan wasn't wearing a shirt, and Willow's clothes were folded neatly on the floor next to her. She was wearing Ethan's - *his* - shirt. A wave of wanting hit him and he felt his cock harden. She was wearing his clothes and, from the looks of it, nothing else. He simply stared at her until Ethan's voice brought him back to reality.

"Willow's clothes weren't drying as fast as she liked. I didn't figure you'd mind if I lent her your shirt off my back."

Giles walked down the rest of the stairs, his eyes on Ethan's lithe form. His chest had a liberal sprinkling of dark hair that formed into a vee as it disappeared into the waistband of his jeans. The top two buttons of the fly were undone and he'd slipped his shoes and socks off in typical Ethan style. He looked sexy. Giles shook his head, trying to get such thoughts out of his mind.

Swallowing, he turned to Willow. She smiled at him, her dark eyes shining. He was wrong. She was still wearing her socks. Her socks, his shirt and a look of blatant sexuality that was almost more than he could stand.

Wasn't she supposed to be shy?

Her eyes appraised him in much the same manner. She stood, after taking in the robe, and walked over to him. Untying the belt, she let the material fall open. "I thought that looked like silk."

His cock became even more attentive as she began rubbing the material against his thigh. He caught her hand quickly. Much more than that and he'd be quivering on the floor. "Not now," he managed with more control than he felt. "It's time for dinner."

*****  
Willow ate slowly, fascinated as they took turns telling her about their - as Giles put it - "misspent youth". Ethan's tales were far more lighthearted than Giles' but he always agreed with Ethan's telling.

"Why do you call him Ripper?"

Ethan's face lost its smile. "He'll have to tell you that one, love."

"And that's not going to happen." Giles stood and walked over to the bar where the bottle of wine was decanting. "More, Ethan?"

"Please."

"Willow? Would you like some more?"

She looked at her glass, which was almost empty. She had a soft, warm feeling that extended all the way to her toes. "No, thank you. Any more and I'm liable to fall asleep. And if I do that, I might miss something." She turned back to Ethan. "What's your favorite memory of Giles?"

"That's a tough one," he laughed. "I have so many I like to torture him with."

"Like the night in London? Remember? With the band?" Giles set both wineglasses down and leaned back, not noticing how the position stretched the fabric of his pants. Willow noticed, her eyes lovingly tracing the lines of him.

"Oh bloody hell!" Ethan burst into laughter. "I'd forgotten. You were falling down drunk, as I recall. And those two blondes. Remember the blondes?"

"Hey, no talking in shorthand. Remember there's a new player on the team?"

Giles favored her with a smile. "We were in London, had been all day, stirring up trouble at one of the pubs." He stopped for a moment, deciding instead to tell her the other story. "We were in Whitechapel, not London, drinking and looking for women. This band started playing and Ethan and I - mind you, drunk off our asses - start shouting that we're looking for women. Preferably prostitutes, cause I'm Jack the Ripper."

Willow made a soft sound.

"Ethan was throwing grapes at all the women…"

"Grapes were found near one of his victims," Ethan added quietly.

"…and we're raising all sorts of hell. Finally, the owner comes and kicks us out on our asses, but there's no way we're finished. We go to this other club and start heckling the band. We got thrown out again, but not before these two blondes…"

"Twins."

"Agreed to go back to the hotel with us." Giles looked up at her, embarrassment plain on his features, but her look held no judgement. "Well, on the way we managed to get them to one of the murder sites. I asked one of them to lie down so that we could test a theory. She agreed, laying on Ethan's coat, laughing the whole while." He couldn't hold her eyes anymore. "Until I pulled out a knife."

"Giles…" she breathed.

"They ran screaming, calling for the police. We ran like madmen, which we sort of were, and managed to make our way back to the hotel."

Ethan took over the story, knowing that Giles would not be able to finish it. "We were still drunk, mind you, and not quite right in the head. We'd been playing with magic all afternoon while we were drinking and it had caused some odd side effects. So we were drunk, angry, frightened and horny as hell. Rupert pinned me to the bed and held the knife at my throat. He didn't use it. He didn't have it in him, although I imagine his life would have been a lot easier if he had."

Willow moved to sit between them. She took Giles' hand in hers and squeezed it. "Go on."

"He kept calling me Ripper. Come on, Ripper. You can do it. You want to do it. I threw the knife across the room, imbedding it in the wall. But I just sat there, straddling him, panting like a wild animal." He stopped talking, unwilling to go on.

"What did you do?"

"I…Nothing."

"So, you guys became…lovers?"

Ethan started as she took his hand as well. "Something like that."

"Are you still?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that. Rupert views me as his downfall. His guilty secret."

"And how do you view him?"

"He's my…friend."

Giles smiled at him. "And he is mine. It's just taken me some time to come to terms with it."

"That still doesn't answer my question. Are you still lovers?"

Ethan hesitated. "Not in the strictest sense, no."

"Which means?"

"Willow? Perhaps we should just let the night happen? Then after, if you have any more questions, you can ask?" Giles offered nervously as Ethan raised his hand to stroke her hair back from her face.

"So, what's my part in all of this?" She tilted her head, leaning into Ethan's hand. "Why am I here?"

"Ethan likes to use you to torment me."

"Torment you?"

"I talk about you and he loses control. I wanted to see what would happen if he had the real thing."

"And how do we do that?" Willow met Ethan's gaze steadily.

"I guess that's up to you two to decide."

"I thought it was going to be the three of us?" she asked.

Giles shivered. "Is that what you want, Willow?"

Green eyes met. "Yes."

*****

Ethan stood and helped Willow to her feet. Kissing her softly on the nose, he turned her to face Giles. Lifting her slight frame, Ethan settled her on Giles' thighs. She giggled as she slipped forward on the silk, bracing herself by putting her hands on his chest. His breath caught.  
"I have to say Giles, I really like you when you're not wearing tweed."

"Willow, love? Call me Rupert? I feel a little silly with you sitting on my lap calling me the same thing you call me in the library." He looked past her to Ethan. "Or I suppose Ethan would let you call me Ripper, if you asked him nicely."

She turned slightly, her hand slipping between Ethan's legs, cupping the firm bulge in his jeans. "Can I, Ethan? Can I call him Ripper?"

"Is that the nicest you can ask?" His eyebrow quirked up.

"Oh, no. I can ask much more nicely." She moved off Giles' lap and sat next to him, facing Ethan. "And I can ask in a much better setting." She got up and headed for the stairs. "Rupert? Is your bed big enough for the three of us?"

"I suppose there's really only one way to find out."

She darted up the stairs, leaving both of them staring after her. "Well, Ripper, I have to say, I'm impressed."

"Impressed?"

"I never thought you'd tell anybody. And you certainly picked the right woman to fantasize about." He held out his hand. "I'm going upstairs. Joining us?"

Giles took his hand and let Ethan pull him to his feet. He let his momentum carry him forward until he was barely an inch away. "Tell me, Ethan, is this all part of some master plan? Am I going to regret this for the rest of my life?"

"You may regret it Ripper, but it won't be because of me." Ethan unbuttoned the top button of Giles' pajama top. "I can't stop you from being the way you are. I can only help you see what else is out there." The second button came unfastened. "There. That's more to my tastes." He raised his fingers to Giles' lips. "Try to have a little fun?"

Giles grabbed his hand and twisted it behind Ethan's back, forcing them together. His lips hovered for a moment before descending onto his. Hard flesh pressed together, the silk rubbing against Ethan's erect nipples as Giles devoured his mouth. Breaking off the kiss, Giles pushed him back. "Best not make the lady impatient, hmm?"

"No, we certainly wouldn't want to do that." He let Giles walk in front of him, following him up the stairs to where Willow was waiting.

*****  
Willow sat at the head of the bed, pillows surrounding her. Her shirt was unbuttoned and hung loosely off her shoulders, still covering her. "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me."

"Couldn't do that, love." Ethan stretched out on the bed, lying on his back. "Ripper just wanted to be sure that I was going to be nice to you."

"And are you?"

"For the most part." He flipped onto his side and rubbed the smooth skin of her leg. "At least until you beg me not to."

"And you think I will? Beg?"

"Ripper always does."

Giles let out a bark of laughter. "Cocky bastard, isn't he?" He imitated Ethan's posture. "You're awfully far away, Willow. Come join us?"

She wriggled her way down between them, the shirt falling away from her body. She let them guide it off of her and lay, unflinching, next to them both. Ethan inhaled softly, staring down at her pert breasts. It had been far too long since he'd had a virgin. Especially one as unspoiled as this one.

Willow stared at Giles. She wanted nothing more at that moment than for him to touch her. "Gi…Ripper?"

"Now, now, love, you still haven't asked properly." Ethan shook himself from his reverie. "You said you would."

"He's right, Willow. You did." Giles laughed at her pout. "Don't worry, I'll show you how he likes to be asked."

Ethan groaned quietly. He got off the bed and unfastened his jeans. Stepping out of them, he stood in front of them both, completely naked. Giles sat up and motioned for Willow to stand. She did as he requested, surprised when he pulled her back onto the bed, sitting between his legs.

Ethan stepped forward and Giles' lightly grasped his cock. "Ethan is quite a fan of being asked nicely."

"Is that what they're calling it these days?" Willow asked nervously.

"Don't be afraid, love." Giles began stroking the already hard flesh, exciting Ethan even more. "It's relatively harmless. Even Ethan's." He stopped his ministrations, much to Ethan's dismay. Taking Willow's left hand in his own, he placed it against the velvety skin and guided her movements.

"It feels so smooth…" she whispered.

Giles' breath was warm against her neck as he began kissing her softly, his lips burning a trail of fire along the alabaster skin. "Hard and fast, just on the tip." He licked the hollow behind her ear. "There you go, love." He released her hand and let her continue on her own. He reached for Ethan's hand, the firm grip almost crushing.

"Ri…Ripper, you've got a…quick study." He licked his lips as Willow's hand increased its pace. She pulled forward, away from Giles and flicked her tongue across the swollen, red tip. Ethan moaned and felt the hot pulsing of his orgasm shoot through him.

Willow fell back, shocked as his body responded, slipping off the edge of the bed. She sat, startled, at Ethan's feet, the front of her body decorated with his explosion. "Oh. Oops."

"No oops, love." Giles placed his hands under her arms and lifted her back up. Laying her back against the pillows, he ran his tongue over her stomach, cleaning away any signs of Ethan's climax. The other man joined him, his tongue lapping at her skin. Willow looked down at them both. Their tongues would meet briefly then dart away, eager to taste every inch of her.

Ethan was the first to capture a nipple. The warm cavern of his mouth welcomed her and she sighed happily. Giles, not to be outdone, took the other between his lips while his hand moved between her legs. Ethan caught his hand and pulled away from her. "Now, Ripper, I don't think we're being fair. Willow had her release in the car, I just had mine. Don't you think it's your turn?"

"What did you have in mind?"

Willow wriggled out from in between them and got to her knees. "I have an idea." She crawled back down between them, turned this time so she lay with her head toward the foot of the bed. She caressed the silk of his pajama bottoms, rubbing the taut muscles of his thighs. "This blue is a really good color on you." Her eyes danced with laughter. "Take it off?"

"Help me?"

Her hands stopped rubbing and instead started pulling. The fabric whispered down his legs and she stared in fascination at his erect cock. She felt Ethan's arm against her leg as reached over her to unbutton Giles' shirt. Turning her attention back to the matter at hand, she took him in…well, hand.

Using the smooth strokes he'd shown her, she began moving her hand on him. His lopsided smile faded and his eyes closed as he concentrated on the feel of her. He could almost feel Ethan's gaze on him, burning him.

Ethan reached out a hand, rubbing his hair roughened chest. Giles sighed with satisfaction. A sigh which quickly turned into a gasp as Willow's hand stopped moving and her mouth took over.

"Wil…Willow." His voice sent shivers of desire down her spine. Her head moved tentatively at first until she became accustomed to his size, then began moving with increasing speed. Shudders wracked his body as her hot mouth surrounded him, taking him closer and closer to the edge. He lifted his head to watch her, the red hair falling like a curtain around him. He tried to get his mind around the fact that *this* was Willow when her mouth lifted from him. "Oh, God. Don't stop." He begged.

"Sorry," Ethan purred in his ear. "I couldn't resist." Giles turned his head to Ethan who had started tracing Willow's clitoris with the tip of his finger. "I wanted to play too."

"Didn't mean you had to spoil my fu…fun." Willow's mouth had found him again and Ethan's torture seemed to have given her new incentive. She took the entire length of him into her mouth and sucked with tender pressure. Her fingers ran along his thigh, sliding up between his legs to massage him as her lips and tongue continued their teasing. His head lolled to the side and he saw Ethan thrust three fingers into her, hard and fast.

Willow's body arched forward and she engulfed Giles' penis, taking him even deeper than before. Her silent scream of passion seemed to echo in his blood. Giles gave up all pretense of control. He cried out her name as he found his release, filling her mouth with his essence.

Ethan's fingers hadn't stopped. Willow was squirming, grinding herself down on his hand. He plunged into her, almost relentlessly, intensity burning in his dark eyes. Finally, burying her face in Giles' thigh, she cried out. Ethan eased out of her, holding his fingers up to Giles to clean.

He licked them, tasting her, wanting more. Moving slightly, he bent his head to her wet sex. He found her swollen clit with his tongue and began sucking on her much as she had done to him.

Ethan slid off the bed, spooning himself to her back, holding her as she sobbed with pleasure. He ran his hand along her side, whispering soothing words to calm her down.

Giles pulled away from her, worry in his eyes. He wiped his face with the back of his hand and turned around, curling up to them both. "Willow, love, it's all right."

Willow pushed him onto his back and straddled him, sliding him inside her easily. He cringed when he felt her barrier break, but quickly lost himself in the rapid thrusting. She was like a wild thing, her hips rocking in hurried jerks, her whole body quivering. Ethan came up behind her, cupping her breasts, offering her some support as she began trembling with wave after wave of orgasms.

When she finally collapsed on top of Giles, he glared at Ethan. "What did you do?"

Trying to look innocent, he smiled. "Just a little spell. Loosened her inhibitions a bit. She wanted you. She was worried about being a virgin. I made it easy." He took Willow in his arms and lay her back on the bed. Her eyes were closed and a small smile creased her face. "She didn't seem to mind."

"I do. The damn spell affected her far too quickly and didn't last long enough." Giles narrowed his eyes. "Or was that your intention all along?" Watching Ethan grin, he sat up and pushed him back on the bed. "You bastard. You know the second time always lasts longer and you wanted to have a little fun, didn't you?"

"Sorry?" he offered, replete with insincerity.

"You will be." He pinned Ethan's arms to the bed, glaring at him. "You know I'm going to make you pay for that, don't you?"

"Ripper, I'm waiting for it."

*****  
He climbed off Ethan and pulled him down to the floor. Pulling one of the blankets down with them, he pushed Ethan onto it, face down. He lay atop him, his breath warm against his ear. "This is what you want, isn't it? This is what you've been waiting for."

"What we've both been waiting for, Ripper." He pushed Giles away. "You're just too much of a pillock to admit it. Why do you think you told her that damn story? You wanted her to know how far you were willing to go. You wanted her to know so that you and I could come up here without worrying about how it was going to affect the little witch." Ethan glared at him, childish anger and jealousy rising.

"You're the one who wanted her here."

"I wanted her here for you, you stupid ass!" Ethan snapped. "Christ, I wanted you to have a good time, Ripper. Is it such a crime for me to want to have one too? I even put her out so you wouldn't have to worry about how she'd react."

"I…"

"Shut up." He stood and grabbed his jeans. "Fuck off."

Giles grabbed his leg and yanked, sending him crashing to the floor. Ethan lay there, the wind knocked out of him. "We're not finished."

"We are." His voice was muffled, his face pressed to the floor.

"We're not finished until I say so." Giles lay beside him, resting a hand on his lean hip. "Ethan…"

"Go away Ripper. I don't want to play any more." He levered himself off the floor, pulling away from his touch. "You have what you want," he gestured to Willow. "I'll be on my way."

"You'll do no such thing." He stood, getting in front of him. "I'm not going to let you walk out of here like this. You're going to get into trouble that I'll undoubtedly have to get you out of. You're only getting out of here if you get past me."

"Don't make me hurt you, Ripper."

Something dangerous entered Giles' eyes. "I'd like to see you try."

Ethan tried to push past him, only to have Ripper catch his arm, twist it behind his back and thrust him up against the wall. He bit his lip against his cry of pain as his prominent erection slammed into the wall. "Christ Ripper!"

He felt Giles' body press hard to his, his foot slipping down to spread his legs so he could slide between them. "Isn't this what you want?"

"Well, I'd planned on having the fucking thing undamaged when we were finished."

Giles' hand captured Ethan's cock. He began stroking it, rubbing his own between the other man's spread legs. "I won't hurt you permanently. And anything I damage, I promise to kiss and make better." He began thrusting in earnest, massaging Ethan's cock in the same rhythm.

"Ripper, stop teasing."

"Is this teasing? Wouldn't teasing be more like what you had Willow do to me? All promise, no fulfillment?" Giles' voice was husky with passion, his hips in constant motion.

"The girl got her rocks off." Ethan groaned and leaned his forehead on the cool surface of the wall. "Please, Ripper? Show a little mercy?"

His voice dropped to a hoarse whisper, "You want me inside you, Ethan?" The answering whimper turned into a deep-throated cry as Giles focused his attention on the tip of his cock, sending him spiraling over the edge. Giles grunted behind him and Ethan felt himself bathed in his orgasm. They both fell together against the wall, completely spent. "You still planning on going out and making trouble?"

"Right now I'm having trouble breathing."

"Come to bed, Ethan." He pulled back and made his way to Willow's side. He lay down beside her, pulling her naked body to his.

Ethan stared at them for a moment. Giles met his gaze across the room and patted the bed beside him. He stepped forward, unsure.

"Please?"

Ethan chuckled and climbed onto the bed. "I knew I could get you to beg."


End file.
